De nouvelles vies
by LIGHTNIN-WINX
Summary: Des souvenirs lui reviennent en tête. Catherine se souvient parfaitement du moment où elle était devenue la directrice d'Alféa. Alors qu'elle faisait face à la tombe, elle pense aux destins de quelques centaines de personnes. Demain, de nombreux magiciens et fées accomplis vont naître.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à vous, chers lecteurs !_  
_Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans cette fanfic, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. ^w^_  
_La fanfiction publiée ici sera un peu particulière. En réalité, cette fiction n'est PAS sur les Winx, mais sur d'autres personnages qui débarquent à Alfea. Ces personnages n'existent donc pas dans le dessin animé d'origine. J'espère que cela n'en rebutera pas certains, mais je voulais créer une fanfiction qui allait pouvoir sortir du lot._

_Détail supplémentaire : la plupart des personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. En effet, ils ont été créés par d'autres personnes, à l'exception de Catherine, Warren, Zoey et Summer qui eux sortent tout droit de ma propre tête. Les personnages ont été crées par mes amis sur mon forum RPG sur Alfea. Et bien entendu, je vais les créditer quand ils apparaîtront._

_A présent, je vous laisse lire le prologue. Bonne lecture ;D_

* * *

Des feuilles mortes.  
Un ciel gris.  
Des arbres calcinés par l'incident survenu des années auparavant.

Un cimetière.

Deux personnes se tenaient devant une tombe en pierre craquelée.

Une jeune femme s'avança de plus près, et déposa un bouquet de roses. Une petite fille blonde aux cheveux attachés en couettes se tenait un peu à l'arrière, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

**« Ma mère nous a quittés il y a 18 ans, »** marmonna la femme à la fille blonde, qui la regardait d'un air désolé. Catherine fit de son mieux pour refouler sa tristesse en elle, bien que ce fût une tâche plutôt ardue.

30 août 2014. Et elle était morte le 30 août 1996. Cela faisait depuis quelques années qu'elle était décédée, mais pourtant, Catherine avait l'impression que c'était la veille. Il s'agissait de l' « anniversaire » de mort de Faragonda, l'ancienne directrice de la bien connue école des fées. Chaque année, elle venait au cimetière où elle était enterrée le jour où sa mère s'était sacrifiée pour éliminer le terrible Valtor du monde. Catherine s'en voulait encore de n'avoir rien fait. On lui disait souvent que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire pour la sauver, mais elle était tout de même morte sous ses yeux. L'image de sa mère morte lui murmurant sa dernière volonté à l'oreille était ineffaçable. Impossible de l'oublier, bien qu'elle fasse de son mieux pour y penser le moins possible.

Basculant la tête en arrière, Catherine se remémora le moment où sa mère lui avait dit ces mots :

**« Catherine, je te cède ma place en tant que directrice. Prends soin de l'école, et apprends aux fées … comment se défendre… comment protéger leurs proches… comment devenir des fées accomplies… S'il te plaît, fais-le pour moi… Je sais que tu peux le faire… »**

Ses yeux s'étaient clos, et Catherine avait poussé un cri de désespoir, avant de lancer son sortilège le plus puissant sur les monstres restants, les désintégrant tous en un seul coup.

A l'âge de 18 ans, Catherine avait alors pris en main l'école des fées, mais pas seulement, car la jeune femme avait également décidé de l'ouvrir aux apprentis magiciens.

En enroulant l'une de ses boucles brunes autour de son doigt, elle sourit en repensant à la toute première rentrée de la nouvelle Alféa. Étrangement, elle avait été aussi stressée que les élèves !

**« Maman ? »** demanda la blonde en posant la main sur son épaule. Catherine se retourna vers sa fille en esquissant un petit sourire. Triste, mais c'était tout de même un sourire.

**« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, ma chérie. »** répondit la brune.  
Aliénor la regarda d'un air douteux. **« T'es sûre ? »**

**« A '200 000 %', comme tu dirais… »** La blonde rit un peu. **« Et puis demain, c'est le 1er septembre… »** murmura Catherine.

Aliénor sourit. **« Demain, les nouveaux élèves arrivent, pas vrai ? »**

Catherine hocha la tête. **« J'ai tellement hâte de tous les rencontrer et de découvrir le pouvoir qui sommeillent en eux. »**

La blonde esquissa à nouveau un sourire, et sa mère entoura sa fille de ses bras, avant de s'éloigner de la tombe de Faragonda à ses côtés.

_« Demain, de nombreux magiciens et fées accomplis vont naître. »_ pensa Catherine.


	2. Chapter 1

**Premier chapitre de la fiction ! ;D**

Crédits pour les personnages ;

**- Zoey, Summer, Catherine :** Par moi

**- Salie :** Par Choupi-Salie (skyrock)

**- Cat :** Par Fedemilla-Love (skyrock)

**- Brody :** Pas de blog

**- Flora :** Pas de blog

**- Raff :** Raff-chan (skyrock)

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Une goutte d'eau. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq. Des millions.

Alors qu'elle levait la tête en rejetant ses cheveux roux en arrière, quelques gouttes tombèrent sur son front exposé aux nuages grisâtres au-dessus d'elle, avant de couler le long de sa joue. Son doigt se posa sur son visage ovale, et elle effaça les traces d'eau qui venaient d'apparaître. Elle baissa le visage en esquissant l'un de ses rares sourires. Cela faisait depuis tellement de temps qu'il n'avait pas plu ! Même si elle était complètement déprimée en pensant à cet endroit maudit vers lequel elle se dirigeait, elle était au moins heureuse qu'il ne fasse pas très beau. Étrange qu'une jeune fille haïsse le soleil, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pourtant pas un vampire et elle n'est pas allergique à l'astre lumineux qui éclairait la plupart de ses journées, à son plus grand désespoir. Elle préférait juste l'obscurité à la lumière, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

Pourtant, il fallait tout de même qu'elle accélère afin d'arriver à la station de Magix à l'heure pour ne pas manquer son bus. Après tout, il allait arriver dans cinq minutes !

Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle devrait faire, mais Zoey Hathaway n'est en aucun cas une personne qui pense aux conséquences de ses actes. Et puis, elle se fichait complètement d'être en retard ! Il était hors de question qu'elle se mette à courir rien que pour rattraper un bus.

Elle continua donc d'avancer à son propre rythme, balançant ses bras entourés de bracelets noirs ornés de têtes de mort, le visage impassible, ignorant les commentaires peu élogieux des personnes autour d'elles qui la regardaient d'un air outré à cause de son allure plutôt vulgaire.

Quoi ? C'était une fille qui aimait porter des vêtements noirs plutôt révélateurs ainsi que des bottes clouées, où était donc le problème ? Elle avait de jolies formes, autant les mettre en valeur !

Elle remit en place ses écouteurs qui diffusaient du hard rock dans ses oreilles percées, essuya son jean noir déchiré au niveau des cuisses, et balada ses yeux verts un peu partout autour d'elle.

_« Moche, moche, moche, et moche, »_ pensa-t-elle en poussant un long soupir. Elle commençait vraiment à se demander pourquoi sa mère l'avait envoyée à Magix pour étudier dans une école de fées et de magiciens très connue. De plus, d'après les rumeurs qu'elle avait entendues sur Spirit, sa planète d'origine, les filles là-bas étaient toutes des pauvres gamines tirées tout droit d'un univers rose bonbon, et les garçons n'étaient pas mieux qu'elles. Elle ne voulait pas aller là-bas ! Elle ne savait même pas à quoi ressemblait cet endroit, la forme et les couleurs du bâtiment. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que ce ne soit pas aussi nul que ce qu'elle imaginait.

Elle arriva enfin devant la station, s'avança vers le panneau indiquant les horaires en bousculant quelques personnes au passage et vit que le bus était déjà passé. Elle fit un sourire diabolique. Au moins, en arrivant en retard, elle allait pouvoir se faire remarquer dès le début de l'année scolaire, et tant mieux, parce qu'elle adorait ça !

* * *

Une fille aux cheveux rose pâle sortit de l'un des bus bleus qui l'avait transportée de Magix à l'endroit particulier auquel elle devait se rendre. Elle regarda de ses grands yeux violets le bâtiment qui se dressait devant elle.

C'était une école à la forme plutôt... particulière, mais elle aimait bien. Dans les tons bleus et rose pâle (cette dernière couleur lui plaisait d'ailleurs beaucoup, puisqu'elle était parfaitement assortie à la couleur de ses cheveux), l'école des fées et des magiciens était gigantesque. Un portail formé de magnifiques ailes bleutées se trouvait devant elle, et elle s'en approcha. Les ailes se déplacèrent sur le côté, formant un passage. Salie Akarie traversa le portail et arriva dans la grande cour principale. Autour d'elle se trouvait toute une foule composée de jeunes fées et de jeunes magiciens, tous aussi différents les uns que les autres. Quelques-uns commençaient déjà à se faire remarquer, comme par exemple une fée très laide aux cheveux blancs qui avait assommé un homme très séduisant parce que ce dernier venait de lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'était pas forcément très jolie. L'homme aux cheveux noirs lui rendit la monnaie de sa pièce, et s'ensuivit alors la toute première_ « baston »_, comme dirait les jeunes, de l'année, alors que cela faisait depuis à peine cinq minutes que l'école était ouverte. Salie éclata de rire, mais elle fut presque immédiatement prise d'une grande nostalgie. Cette ambiance lui rappelait celle de son ancienne maison, et de son ancienne famille...

Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle les chassa immédiatement. Pleurer n'était pas dans ses habitudes, et elle ne voulait pas se faire passer pour une pleurnicharde alors qu'elle venait d'arriver, même si elle avait une très bonne raison de pleurer. Elle avait quitté sa famille, ses amis, sa cousine, son petit ami de force. Elle avait été aspirée un mois auparavant dans un vortex qui l'avait emmenée dans une dimension parallèle, et elle s'était retrouvée à Magix, seule, où elle ne connaissait personne.

Elle se demandait si venir ici était une bonne idée, mais d'après les rumeurs, c'était une très bonne école. Et puis, cela lui permettrait de faire des recherches pour trouver comment rentrer chez elle. Alors confiante, elle s'était inscrite, et là voilà, plantée au beau milieu de la cour, perdue parmi les nouveaux arrivants, en train de se demander ce qu'elle était censée faire désormais. Elle poussa un soupir, et fit le tour des lieux.

* * *

_**Maman a envoyé à 9h45 :**__ Bonjour ma chérie ! Alors, comment s'est passé le voyage jusque Magix ? Tu n'as pas raté ton bus j'espère ? Et tu ne t'es pas perdue ? Et n'oublie pas d'être gentille avec tout le monde, polie, et respectueuse ! Et je t'en supplie, ne mets pas tes horribles t-shirts décolletés ! Tu sais très bien que je les déteste, et les autres pourraient mal te juger ! Dès que tu arrives, je veux que tu m'appelles pour tout raconter ! Gros bisous !_

_**Maman a envoyé à 9h47 :**__ Alors, tu me réponds pas ?_

_**Maman a envoyé à 9h50 :**__ Cat, tu as intérêt à me répondre tout de suite !_

_**Maman a envoyé à 9h53 :**__ CAT !_

En lisant la quantité incroyable de textos que sa mère lui avait envoyé, Cat éteint immédiatement son téléphone portable en poussant un soupir agacé. Sa mère n'avait apparemment pas compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser son portable allumé dans l'avion qui l'avait menée ici, et elle n'avait aucunement envie de lui répondre pour le moment. Elle embrassa du regard le bâtiment, et dût se retenir de pousser un cri d'exaspération. L'école était rose bonbon, la couleur qu'elle détestait le plus au monde, bien que ses cheveux soient de cette couleur là (à son plus grand désespoir). Elle remit son décolleté plongeant en place (elle n'avait décidément aucune envie d'obéir à sa mère) et s'avança vers le centre de la cour en traînant sa valise derrière elle. Soudainement, elle entendit quelques cris, et se retourna pour voir d'où provenait leur source.

**« Bah alors, t'as rien de mieux à m'offrir ? Je m'ennuie ferme, là... »** dit une fille de petite taille, un sourire mesquin sur le visage.

**« Ta gueule, mocheté, et viens te battre ! »** répliqua un beau jeune homme en grinçant des dents.

**« Tu me cherches ? »**

**« C'est ça, t'as tout compris ! »**

Ils se précipitèrent l'un sur l'autre en rugissant. D'un côté, l'adolescente aux cheveux blancs, de l'autre, l'adolescent séduisant aux cheveux ébène. Cat regarda le duel, les yeux écarquillés. Ils se battaient dès le premier jour de l'année ? C'était surprenant, mais ça lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle observa alors le combat qui se révéla très intéressant, les deux participants étaient à force égale. Ils semblaient déjà avoir de l'expérience dans le domaine de la magie. Pendant ce duel, Cat ne put s'empêcher de lancer quelques regards en coin au jeune homme qui venait de se transformer en ombre pour fondre sur son adversaire, faisant tomber cette dernière à la renverse. Un point pour lui.

_« Alors comme ça, il utilise la magie des ombres... Et il est sexy, en plus ! »_

Cat chassa immédiatement cette pensée de sa tête, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller, le brun surprit l'un de ses regards et la fixa du regard tout en lui adressant un petit sourire arrogant. La fée détourna le regard et s'avança alors vers la porte qui la mènerait à l'intérieur du bâtiment, troublée, en espérant ne pas croiser à nouveau cet individu.

Elle heurta alors quelqu'un de plein fouet.

Ou plutôt, _quelqu'un_ la heurta de plein fouet.

Elle se retourna, s'apprêtant à réprimander cette personne, mais la jeune fée qui lui était rentrée dedans la devança.

**« S'cuse-moi, j'suis un peu perturbée ! Quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de casino ici, c'est scandaleux ! T'aurais pas vu un casino ? Tu sais ce que c'est un casino ? Nan mais une fois quand j'ai demandé, le type m'a regardée comme si j'étais tarée... Punaise, si y'a pas de casino ici, j'me pends et je vais tuer la dirlo ! Franchement, si elle a pas installé un casino dans cette école, c'est qu'elle est complètement bouchée ! Pff ! Au fait, moi c'est Summer, et toi ? »** dit la fille d'une traite, sans reprendre une seule fois sa respiration.

Cat écouta sa tirade en la regardant bizarrement. La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains qui se tenait devant elle avait l'air un peu allumée.

**« Euh... Cat... »** répondit-elle.

**« Hein, quoi ? Y'a un chat dans le coin ? »** demanda la brune.

**« Mais non, c'est mon prénom ! »**

**« Ah booon ? T'es un chat alors ? »**

**« Non... »** dit Cat en poussant un soupir.

**« En tout cas t'as vraiment un prénom bizarre ! Remarque, moi je m'appelle Été, c'est pas mieux... »**

**« C'est clair. »**

Summer se retourna alors, en continuant de chercher un casino. Cat ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle voulait à tout prix en trouver un, mais elle n'y réfléchit pas davantage. Il y avait vraiment de drôles de personnes dans le monde.

**« Tu sais, si y'a pas de casinos ici, tu pourras sans doute en trouver à Magix... »**

**« Hm, je suppose que tu as raison. Au fait, t'es dans quel dortoir ? »**

**« Rubis. »**

**« Oh, pareil que moi ! On se reverra sans doute, alors... Bon, je te laisse... »** dit-elle rapidement avant de courir vers un autre endroit de la cour. **« TU ES A MOI, CASINOOOO ! »** ajouta-t-elle en criant.

Cat la suivit du regard en se disant que malgré sa folie, Summer semblait être une personne plutôt sympathique, bien qu'elle soit vraiment très étrange.

Elle remarqua alors qu'il n'y avait plus de cris provenant de derrière elle, et elle remarqua alors qu'un professeur était intervenu. Elle croisa à nouveau le regard du beau jeune homme, et elle courut pour de bon vers la porte d'entrée, sentant son visage s'embraser.

* * *

La rentrée. Un événement appréhendé par la plupart des personnes franchissant le portail d'Alféa, selon un degré plus ou moins élevé de stress en fonction des personnes. Les élèves les plus ambitieux avaient hâte d'arriver ici pour commencer leurs études, et entraient en général d'un pas soutenu et dynamique, un grand sourire dessiné sur le visage. D'autres, plus timides, avançaient un peu plus lentement, et essayent de se fondre dans la foule en évitant tout échange avec d'autres personnes plus... rebelles. Ceux-là en général semblaient assez dégoûtés en voyant que l'établissement était rose (Pour ça, ce n'était pas de la faute de Catherine ! Sa mère avait écrit dans son testament de laisser Alféa de sa couleur favorite, à sa plus grande horreur...) qui contrastait avec leurs vêtements noirs, généralement de style rock ou gothique. En général ils s'en fichaient des autres et préféraient aller directement dans le dortoir, casque sur les oreilles. Certains s'amusaient déjà à faire des farces.

Pour finir, énormément de personnes restaient-là bouche-bée en admirant l'école, qui avait une jolie forme, elle devait bien l'avouer (mais par contre pour la couleur, on passera !). C'était très distrayant de voir les nouveaux élèves arriver, c'était sans doute une des raisons principales pour laquelle elle adorait la rentrée. Ou plutôt « entrée » pour les premières années, qui étaient très nombreuses cette année. Si elle aimait les observer, c'est parce qu'elles sont tellement drôles ! Elles lui rappelaient de la personne qu'elle était quand elle était plus jeune, lors de son arrivée à Alféa. Elle était tellement stressée ! Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire des farces dès le premier jour. Sa mère n'avait pas trop aimé, sérieuse comme elle est. Mais bon, à l'époque elle s'en fichait un peu.

Elle repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux en la mettant derrière son oreille, et poursuivit son observation, souriante. Elle tourna rapidement la tête vers l'horloge accrochée au fond de la pièce et vit que l'heure tournait. Il était temps d'aller faire son discours, qu'elle trouvait très honnêtement barbant. Les longs discours ennuyeux ce n'était vraiment pas son truc, elle préférait faire quelque chose de plus original ou alors tout simplement leur souhaiter la bienvenue sans devoir énoncer les règles, mais bon, elle était bien obligée de le faire en tant que directrice très sérieuse qu'elle était ! Elle adorait sa propre ironie.

Elle se leva alors de l'éternel siège rouge de sa mère, qui était son favori, contourna la table, sortit du bureau et entra dans la grande cour.

Il y avait un brouhaha vraiment monstrueux ! Même si elle n'était pas vraiment adepte du silence complet, parler dans le vide serait tout de même assez gênant... Elle alla donc chercher un micro magique avant de monter sur une estrade spécialement conçue pour les discours avant de s'exclamer :

**« Votre attention, s'il vous plaît ! »**

La foule se tut et se tourna vers l'estrade. Bien sûr, quelques élèves parlaient encore mais il y avait assez de silence pour pouvoir se faire entendre. Elle fit un grand sourire, avant d'entamer son discours.

**« Bienvenue, fées et magiciens, bienvenue à Alfea ! »** dit-elle. **« Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, je suis Mme Wallace, et je suis la directrice de cet école depuis plus de 20 ans. Je sais que les discours de bienvenue sont en général longs et ennuyeux, donc je vais essayer de résumer brièvement. Laissez-moi vous expliquer les règles. Et oui, malheureusement il y a toujours des règles dans un collège... J'en suis navrée, mais il vous faudra faire de votre mieux pour les respecter, même si je suis une personne très tolérante, vos professeurs ne le seront pas forcément. Après les cours, vous pouvez aller à Magix, ou faire les boutiques, ou encore aller à la bibliothèque pour lire ou faire vos devoirs, bref, ce que vous voulez, mais il vous faut absolument être de retour à 19 heures précises pour dîner avant de retourner dans vos chambres. Les retards seront sanctionnés, et une fois dans vos chambres, extinction des feux à 23 heures. Bien entendu, il vous faut respecter les uns les autres. »**

Elle marqua une courte pause, observant les élèves pour voir s'il y avait des protestations, avant de poursuivre :

**« Le petit déjeuner sera servi à la cantine de 8h00 à 9h00. Le repas de midi sera servi de 12 à 13h00, et le diner de 19h00 à 20h00. Vous êtes répartis dans 3 dortoirs différents : Rubis, Emeraude, et Topaze. Vous avez dû lire le nom de votre dortoir sur le papier d'inscription. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à trouver votre dortoir et de faire connaissance avec vos colocataires ! »**

Elle sourit, avant de terminer le discours :

**« Et bien voilà, c'est fini, vous êtes tous vivants ? Je ne vous ai pas tués avec mon discours ? Tant mieux si c'est le cas ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée ! Et un bon séjour ici, chacun et chacune de vous est doté d'un grand talent, et je vous souhaite beaucoup de courage durant votre parcours pour devenir de grands magiciens et de grandes fées ! »**

Il y eut des applaudissements. Catherine fit un dernier sourire avant de retourner dans son bureau.

* * *

Brody remit ses cheveux blonds en place, et récapitula mentalement toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il était venu ici. De un, pour vivre l'expérience d'être professeur. De deux, pour approfondir ses connaissances dans le monde de la musique. Et pour finir, pour faire de belles rencontres... féminines. Enfin, il pensait cela en plaisantant, naturellement.

Ou pas.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient autour de lui. Il fut surpris de constater que beaucoup d'entre elles avaient des couleurs de cheveux très étranges : bleu, vert, rose, violet... Il n'aimait pas tellement toutes ces couleurs bien trop voyantes pour lui, il préférait largement les teintes de cheveux _« ordinaires »_. Il aimait particulièrement les cheveux châtains avec des reflets dorés, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue.

Il songea aux cours qu'il allait donner, et se dit que l'année serait sans doute plutôt amusante. Au moins, c'était certain qu'il n'allait pas s'ennuyer !

**« S'cusez-moi... »** marmonna une voix.

Notre jeune professeur ne l'entendit pas, plongé dans ses pensées.

**« Génial, les profs sont sourds... Bon ben je vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre... »**

Il se retourna vers celle qui l'avait interpellé, et crut que le ciel lui était tombe sur la tête.

Il pensait avoir aperçu une créature divine venue d'un autre monde. La créature en question possédait de longs cheveux châtains aux reflets dorés qui tombaient en-dessous de ses hanches, des yeux marron illuminant son teint de porcelaine et une silhouette élancée.

**« Euh... Euh... Qu'est-ce tu viens de me demander ? »** bafouilla-t-il nerveusement.

La fée jeta ses longs cheveux en arrière avant de le regarder dans les yeux et de lui dire :

**« Ah ben ça y est, il se réveille ! Comment est-ce qu'on va au dortoir Topaze ? »**

Le blond tenta tant bien que mal de répondre quelque chose d'autre que des mots en pêle-mêle, ayant du mal à détacher ses yeux d'elle.

**« Euh... C'est par là... Euh non, par là. Euh, non, c'est là. Voila. C'est juste là, »** marmonna-t-il en pointant du doigt une porte derrière laquelle se trouvait un escalier.

**« Merci ! »** s'exclama la jeune fée avant de s'approcher de la porte.

**« Attends une seconde ! »** s'exclama le blond. **« Tu t'appelles comment ? »**

**« Flora, mais j'vois pas en quoi ça vous concerne ! »** rétorqua-t-elle avant de prendre congé.

Le blond la suivit des yeux, et espéra du fond du cœur que cette élève serait dans sa classe.

* * *

Une petite brune de taille moyenne escalada une volée de marches en haletant. Raff avait raté le bus qui était censé la mener à Alfea. D'ordinaire, elle aurait tout simplement attendu un autre bus, et tant pis pour le retard, mais malheureusement pour elle, c'était le seul bus de la journée. Ainsi, la pauvre petite brune se retrouva forcée à courir jusque l'école. Au final, elle n'était pas tellement en retard, mais même si c'était le cas, elle s'en ficherait un peu. Après tout, Raff n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne à respecter les règles.

Et maintenant, l'épreuve n'était pas terminée : il fallait qu'elle trouve le chemin pour aller au Dortoir Emeraude dans ce dédale d'escaliers et de couloirs, ce qui n'était pas une tache de toute simplicité. La brune aux yeux violets poussa un long soupir. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû venir ici. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle trouve une solution pour régler son problème et retrouver ses amis ainsi que sa cousine.

Raff essaya de se concentrer sur le chemin qu'elle devait emprunter. D'après les rumeurs, suite au décès de Faragonda, Catherine avait agrandi l'école. Très mauvaise idée, puisque la brune avait un très mauvais sens de l'orientation, malheureusement pour elle.

Elle rejeta ses beaux cheveux bruns en arrière, en balayant les mèches qui entravaient sa vue. Elle arriva alors dans un couloir ou il n'y avait qu'une seule personne. Cette dernière semblait elle aussi chercher son chemin.

En voyant cette personne, Raff manqua de tomber à la renverse de stupeur. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?!

_« Ce n'est pas possible... »_

Elle marmonna alors :

**« Sa... Salie ? C'est toi ? »**

* * *

**Alors, que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? (: Quels personnages appréciez-vous ?**

**Bon, il ne se passe pas grand chose... Mais bon ! Dans le prochain chapitre, introduction de nouveaux personnages 8D**

(Moi : VIVE LE WARCAT 8DDDDDD ::SBAFF::)


End file.
